1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED technology and more particularly, to a combination LED lamp and heat sink structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of energy saving and carbon reduction, LED lamps are created. These commercial LED lamps achieve energy saving; however, they commonly have a heat dissipation problem. To facilitate quick dissipation of waste heat, a LED lamp may be combined with a heat sink. Conventionally, a heat sink for LED lamp application may be directly made of a metal material using a cast molding technique, or formed by welding a plurality of metal plate members together. After formation of the heat sink, the heat sink is coated with a layer of thermal paste and then bonded to a circuit board for LED lighting fixture. However, during actual application, the plastic circuit board cannot effectively transfer waste heat to the heat sink for quick dissipation. Further, using a casting molding technique to make a heat sink has the drawback of high manufacturing cost. When employing a welding technique to fabricate a heat sink, the heat sink fabrication process has the drawbacks of complicated manufacturing process and low heat-transfer performance. Thus, a LED lighting fixture using a heat sink made according to any of the aforesaid conventional methods has a high cost, loosing market competitiveness.